Forever
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: Leanne wants the pain to stop … she needs to escape from her hell … from him… but to him … for him … its all she lives for … him … her saviour … her heartbreak … OC  Mystery Wrestler … My first Oneshot and a Present for an awesome friend ...


A/N this is my first one-shot and its for you Leanne hope you like it ...

Disclaimer ... I don't own anyone you recognise ... a.k.a the "mystery wrestler"… and I don't own the song Forever which I named the title after by Papa Roach, one hell of a kickass band.

Summary : Leanne wants the pain to stop … she needs to escape from her hell … from him… but to him … for him … its all she lives for … him … her saviour … her heartbreak … OC / Mystery Wrestler …

Chapter 1 … Forever ….

**Leanne's pov**

I sat, the pocket knife in hand scraping deep lines into the dark teak desk. Each and everyone releasing emotions that I had bottled up, as my hand clenched hard around the silver metal casing. I didn't know what else I could handle, what else was left to devour of our almost non-existent relationship. The foundations were crumbling as was my spirit, my soul. I knew I couldn't handle life without him, but I had no life with him. I would soon fade. I let tears run down my face as I remembered several nights. I shivered and hugged my knees into my chest, wiping tears from my face, crying was a sign of mental weakness, something I couldn't afford. "why me" I whispered to no-one in particular. I sighed as I ran a hand through my limp greasy hair. I sat wondering how I ever let him do this, how I let him do this to me. I slowly and painfully got up and like a zombie walked towards the bathroom dropping the pocket knife to the floor among my scattered, torn clothes. I looked at the shower, that had been unused for 5 weeks now, it wasn't that I didn't want to shower. I just 1 didn't see the point, I was bound to get blooded up anyway and 2 I didn't have any energy to carry my body the small distance of the bathroom, and I knew that I had no chance withstanding the excruciating pain. I slowly undressed slipping into the shower as I programmed it nice and hot, the water burned my back as it trickled towards the plug hole. After 20 minuets of the water scalding my back I turned the water to the coldest it would go. I squealed as the pain coursed through my body as it cried out pleading to stop. Another 20 minuets I turned off the shower and stumbled out grabbing the railing to support myself. I sighed in relief as pulled myself to my feet. I stared gasping at my reflection as if it were a foreign stranger, I surveyed my body taking in the sight of the welts, blisters, bruises and a few scars. My skin was broken in several places and if my face wasn't a sickly pale white colour now I would be troubled on what my original skin colour was. After all I had never properly looked ion a mirror for almost a year, trapped, trapped inside this house, slowly losing my sanity to him. I stared in disbelief, this couldn't be my body I was either the victim of a cruel joke or this was a horrendous dream. I quickly pulled on my clothes exiting quickly, I went to the desk and sat down. I lent over to pick up the paper and let out a yelp of pain I pulled up my sleeve I frowned guiltily at the pink fading scars, the reminder of my time before him. I closed my eyes remembering the night that led to it all …

_Flash Back … _

_Leanne sat huddled in the corner cowering in the darkness, she heard heavy boots coming. "No please, I promise I'll do it right, please just kill me already" he laughed evilly "you expect me to kill you, but you've been so much help, possibly the best but that'd be impossible because I'm here still" I squealed as he grabbed me by the collar pulling me to my feet. "It's a shame you want to die, you could've been the best, you realise what your destroying, we were the only family you ever had, shame because your real parents didn't want you and neither do we …" _

_End of Flash Back_

That one line ruined my life. I wasn't the same for a while afterwards, yeah that Jackass let me go but at the price of the massive scar running down my back. After a while I had been able clean and tend to the cut but I certainly was for from better. After I healed I started drinking, doing drugs and cutting myself. Every time I walked out alive of a building I thought, 'If they had seen me like this, they certainly wouldn't want me'.

Two Years later he found me, he brought me here, we got on great, I was so happy to have him. He made me back into who I am, well was. But then after 2 months he announced to me he had to go to work that took him away from here. I cried for nights after that. I need him, to carry me back to bed at night and tell me that someone did love me someone did care, that he'd always be there. But he wasn't there, when I needed him most. That was when I started to cut again. I couldn't help it, every night I'd revisit my haunting memories, the one I had bottled up for so long, gradually let out then bottle up again. I needed something to release it all on, as the blood trickled down my arms I'd feel like the pain would run away. I guess it was to show that I was real, I was part of this world. And then he came back he was really strange I asked him if he was ok, he flipped and then when he seen my wrists, he started slapped me. "What the fuck is wrong with you ? I just helped you get passed that, you promised, no more cutting and you start again huh …" getting in my face when he realised what he was doing he stood up, pure shock and guilt all over his face he kept whispering over and over "I'm so sorry". It took a while for him to calm down and join me back from the land of deep thought, he gazed into my eyes unshed tears gathering in his eyes "I'm as bad as him aren't I ?" he said meaning his abusive father. "Don't you dare even think that" I said with more courage than I felt that moment. He looked at me confusion and sympathy all over his "why ? Why, did you start again Lea?" I thought for a second on how to phrase my case. "I know your probably angry with me, but -" I burst out crying, it was impossible to contain this much emotion. I scrambled to the draw next to the be, while balancing my leg by leaning on the wall, I produced a crumpled piece of paper. I thought over the letter, I remembered it word for word….

Letter

Hello Lana,

Nice to be in contact again isn't it ? Anyway I'm going get straight to the point. Leanne you could have been one of the best … you just chose to run and take the chicken way out not only did you run out on that but also your right to live. Now I know about your little wrestler boyfriend and not only that but your nice little apartment you share. Cosy ? Anyway as I said you lost you right to live when you ran from me and the crew and we're going to get you Lana. Even if it means going through you wrestler boyfriend. You have to choices you can meet us by the wreck at 6 a.m. on the 5th or we come to you. It's up to you but no matter what we're coming Lana. And don't forget I still love you … and I've been waiting … I'll see you soon Leanne

You-Know-Who

end of Letter

She looked up to see him scanning the last few words, mouth open in disbelief, eyes narrow with fury. He looked sympathetically. "Don't worry, he's not going anywhere near you baby" I looked down at my shoe-laces wising that it might be true, but we both new he was going to for fill his promise and would stop at nothing to get me. I sat down on the sofa looking around for something to change the conversation with, I had nothing, unless I wanted to argue that he should change his brand of soap powder because the others made him smell of flowers. He came and sat down next to me, stroking my hair as he hugged me in towards him, "he might stop at nothing to get you, but I'm going to stop at nothing to protect you" I sighed inwardly

"what if you get hurt though" he smirked, "Leanne you know as part of my everyday life, wrestling gives me injuries, hell some could be life threatening, yet I'm still standing" I glared playfully "do you have to have an answer to everything ?" his grin broadened "it's my job and hey who's the one who sat 5 hours on the phone telling me what to do ?" I punched him playfully, laughing thinking about out lengthily conversation.

We continued talking and after around 3 hours of pointless conversation, I fell asleep on his lap, head resting on his shoulder. I woke up at 5.00, I rubbed my eyes causing the fuzzy blur to be replaced with a darkened sight of the small apartment living room. Looking towards the circular wall clock. Damn I though, It's early. I looked around as I felt my muscles squeal in pain at my single movement I sighed it had been three weeks for goodness sake and I still hadn't properly healed, or even started the healing process. She gasped as pain shot through her scabbed, scarred back.

Flash Back

I lay on the floor, with blood covered hands "awww little Lana had enough for the day". I bit my lip causing the skin to break and bleed as the belt thrashed twice more down on her pale white and raw red skin. I wasn't going to let him win, if he wanted sex he'd have to kill me for it. I crawled over to the splintered wooden chair as I reached aimlessly for something to pull myself up with. I tried yet another time failing in my goal, I heard a manic laugh and knew either way he was going to toy with me for another couple of hours. I then let myself wonder what it would be like to give up for once but I wish I hadn't because as I thought that I let my barrier down and he grabbed me by the head and twisted me round as he held me by the neck he forced me against the brick wall scrapping it, I stung so hard but I wasn't going to let that affect me I knew what was coming next. The thing I feared most, that hurt more than anything, the thing that made sleeping horrifying. The Rape.

End of Flash Back

As tears coursed there was down my ghostly cheeks I shivered and felt the arms that let me sleep at night slip round my waste. "don't cry baby he's not worth it" I shook my head "I can't it's to hard, there's always something to remind me, mainly the scars but …" I couldn't finish before he pulled me into a massive bear-hug "don't worry I'll protect my little punk rocker" I laughed into his shirt at his corny nickname for me. I heard a knocking at the door. "don't worry I got it punkie" I heard a slam as the door opened. I was curious as to what it was. I knew it couldn't be good as I heard a groan that I was oh-so familiar with. A moan of pain. I crawled across the room towards the door to see him on top of the person who made my life a living hell even during the last three months, which where supposedly free of him, I wish. I knew I wanted to do something but I know it'll do no good for more than just me. I hid behind the dresser with the lampshade in hand. As Brandon entered the room, he had him, my saviour, my protector at gunpoint. I gasped quietly. This was low even for Brandon. "well Lana, you can come out or the boyfriend gets it, so I'd come out quick" I snarled and gripped the lamp shade tighter, I carefully balanced myself against the dresser and lunged at Brandon, in shock he pulled the trigger. I let out a wail, hoping he wasn't dead I gave Brandon a big beat down, making sure to hit where I could. Once he was on the floor unconscious, I hauled my body over to check him, he was bleeding badly, I grabbed his wrist, tears pouring down my face, I felt no pulse I screamed, this wasn't happening, well I've never been able to check a pulse with a wrist so I put my index and middle finger together and lifted them up under his chin, I felt nothing, I tried again and sill nothing and once more with the same result. I screamed a scream that would put Melina to shame. I pounded against the floor and that took nothing out of me, I smashed the closet window, pulled the door of the wardrobe off, derailed every item of clothing insight, and destroyed everything in sight. I tore up the bedroom, the kitchen and Living room, I moved onto the bathroom, I tore the shower curtain off smashed the glass. And then I moved onto the cabinet, I pulled the glass door of it's hinges and inside I saw 3 bottles of tablets of various description and a razor, I lifted my hand to throw them away but I realised. I couldn't live without him. I grabbed the medicine bottles and the razor, and using the last of my energy I approached him. I sat next to him, tears streaming down my face. I unscrewed the lid of the bottles and emptied them into my hand opening my mouth I downed them, then I grabbed the razor and slashed down my arms letting the scarlet liquid run freely downwards. In my mind I was convincing myself this was the right thing to do after all there was no turning back now. I watched the liquid run down my arms as the material in my clothes absorbed it all. I looked at the white carpet below my body, It's Dirty Blood anyway, blood of a killer. He said he's do what it takes to protect me, not once would he have thought I'd be the one to kill him. I lay thoughts mulling inside my head, I knew it I was about to die … I uttered my last words … "I'll love you forever Raven…"

In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her...

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever

Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever

One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go

Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go

One last kiss,  
Before I go,  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go,  
One last kiss 

A/N Thank you everyone who has read this … yes it's my first one-shot and if it's good let me know and I might try another …. Please Review

Rach xxx


End file.
